


It Fits

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Series: Fluff is Holiday Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, dean is hella awkward, its still january i can post christmas stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: A Christmas proposal ficlet where Dean is hella awkward.





	It Fits

Cas woke up to white light shining through the bedroom window, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, clearing them up.

He felt the mattress shift and rolled over, Dean was across from him, still sleeping. Cas smiled and pulled a hand out from under the covers to trace a line down Dean’s forehead to his chin.

Dean’s eyes opened slowly and Cas laughed at how groggy he looked,

“Morning”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he grinned as he leaned in closer to Cas’s face, “Guess what today is”

Cas knew the answer, but he hummed in response. Dean edged close enough that their chilled noses brushed against each other,

“Christmas”

Cas closed his eyes and leaned in further, waiting for a kiss, when nothing came he opened them to see Dean standing at the other side of the bed, “I wonder if Santa came”

Cas laughed loudly and Dean smiled even wider, his eyes filled with complete adoration for the man in front of him,

“Come on” Dean held out a hand to Cas, the other firmly rested on his hip, Cas thought he looked down right ridiculous. He took his hand anyway and Dean waited as he sat up and got off the bed.

Dean turned and picked up his robe thrown haphazardly over a chair and wraps it around Cas.

“What about you?” Cas said, but pulled the robe closer, grateful for another layer other than his long green and red pj pants (Dean had insisted on buying for the both of them) and white t-shirt. Dean shrugged,

“I’m too excited to be cold”

Cas shook his head, “What is it with you and Christmas?”

Dean pulled Cas close to him and tied the robes sash around his waist, “When I was younger, dad was gone all the time so me and Sammy.. We fended for ourselves”

Cas nodded, he knew that part. John’s neglection of his children was something he steamed over almost every day.

“But” Dean continued, “On Christmas, whether he was there or not, me and Sam would walk downtown with money he left us and buy something for Bobby and Ellen” Dean held Cas’s hand and led him out of the bedroom and slowly down the hall, “We’d ride our bikes over, hang out with Jo, Ellen would always make the best cookies”

Cas smiled at him sadly, “Jo will be here for the party tonight”

Dean spun and wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist, “Yep, and her cookies are almost as good as Ellen’s were”

Cas leaned into his boyfriend and pecked his cheek, wishing there was something he could do. But Ellen and Bobby had passed away the year before.

Cas had met them twice, “They were good people” He said it without realizing he was speaking aloud. Dean nodded,

“Yeah, they were”

Cas realized they’d stopped, he looked at Dean and smiled as best he could, “So.. Santa?”

Dean’s head snapped towards him and he grinned wide, the two walk down the hall and out into the living room. Dean stood against the tree with his arms out, under the tree were piles of presents, Cas’s eyes widened.

“Looks like Santa did come!” Dean’s eyes spelled mischief.

“Dean..” Cas stepped forward and stared at all the presents. Dean laughed and picked one up, throwing it to him, he caught it, “It’s really light”

“That’s because they’re just our old moving boxes, I wrapped them, thought it would make the house look more festive”

Cas set the present down, “Well Mary will be very disappointed”

“She’s two, I don’t think she knows what a present is. If anyone’s going to be disappointed it’s her father”

“I bet you Sam will be more interested in the fact that you waisted a good three roles of wrapping paper to wrap empty boxes”

Dean leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows, “I’ll take that action”

Cas leaned in as well, “Good, what do I get when I win?”

“Well” Dean stepped up close to Cas, “If you win, I’ll-” He bent his head down to whisper something in Cas’s ear.

Cas pulled back with mock disgust and hit Dean’s arm, he turned to the kitchen, as he did he winked at Dean who threw his head back in laughter.

Cas walked into the kitchen and put on a coffee pot,

“So, the party isn’t until five, Sam, Eileen and Mary will be here at three, all the shopping and cleaning is done. What do you want to do to kill time?”

Dean’s voice came from the living room, and Cas thought it sounded a little shakier than before,

“Well for starters, do you want to come in here for a minute?”

Cas pressed the button on the coffee machine and it started to whir, “I was just in there”

‘C’mon Cas, please”

Cas checked the coffee pot one more time and then walked back into the living room. Dean stood in front of the pile of presents with his hands behind his back,

“I have a present for you”

Cas raised his eyebrow, “We exchanged gifts yesterday”

“I know, but this one is special” Dean reached a hand out and Cas took it, “I wanted to do this tonight but then I thought about how you don’t like confrontation and how if it doesn’t go well I don’t want to embarass you-”

“Dean” Cas cut him off, “What’s going on?”

Dean let out a shaky breath and slowly knelt on the floor, he pulled his other hand from behind his back, Cas gasped when he saw the red ring box, Dean opened it to reveal his mother's wedding ring.

Dean looked up at him with a small worried smile, “So uh Castiel Novak, would you do you the honor- er uh- do me the honour for- I- see I wanted to ask if maybe, possibly- I mean if it’s okay-”

Cas cut him off again, “Yes”

“Yes?” Dean’s eyes were glossy and Cas brought a hand up to his cheek,

“Yes” Cas grinned and hugged Dean, the momentum knocking them both into the pile of presents. Dean laughed and Cas buried his face in his neck.

Cas sat up a little to look at Dean, “What if it doesn’t fit?”

Dean shrugged, “We’ll get it adjusted”

“You’d do that to your mother’s wedding ring?”

“It’s yours now”

Cas smiled, his face glowing with happiness, “Let’s see then”

“See what?” Dean looked at him, confused.

“If the ring fits”

Dean’s eyes widened in panic, “I thought you had it”

“What?” Cas sat up all the way, “You never handed it to me”

The two scrambled up and started to dig through the mess of ripped wrapping paper and broken cardboard.

“I found it!” Cas held up the box, he opened it to find it empty, “It’s not in here”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Shit..”

They rushed around again on their hands and knees, pushing through the mess in front of them. Dean stood and started picking things up and shaking them out. Cas caught a glimpse of something shiny falling, “Dean there!”

Dean stopped and dropped down, picking up the ring. He sat back and laughed, Cas let out a sigh of relief.

Dean crawled over to Cas and they sat and looked at the mess of paper, Cas laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder,

“We have a lot of cleaning to do before three”

Dean nodded in agreement, “But first” He lifted Cas’s hand and slipped the ring on, it went on easily and Cas held it up to the tree,

“It fits”

Dean smiled, “It fits”


End file.
